Orre Colosseum
}} Orre Colosseum (Japanese: オーレコロシアム Ōre Colosseum) is a colosseum in Orre. Orre Colosseum is famous for its difficult battles and its exclusivity. Geography The Orre Colosseum is a large Colosseum in the middle of the desert, where only the strongest Trainers go to. It looks as if it was built many centuries ago out of old stone and rocks. From a certain point of view, the Colosseum can be seen as if it were the main character's pose when he prepares to throw a Snag Ball. The large stones could represent his fingers, and the Colosseum could represent his Poké Ball. Pokémon Colosseum In Pokémon Colosseum, it can only be found in the , where a level 50 version appears after all level 50 Colosseums (Phenac Stadium, Pyrite Colosseum and Under Colosseum) are completed and a level 100 version when the level 100 Colosseum (Tower Colosseum) is completed. Orre Colosseum comes in Single and Double; players must beat the Single and Double modes of each level, respectively. Orre Colosseum has tournaments with eight battles, each 3 vs. 3. Lv. 50 Single Double Lv. 100 Single Double Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In , the Orre Colosseum is found during the storyline, as there is no Battle Mode. It can only be accessed after a fight with Eagun, after Greevil has been defeated. After Michael proves his battling skill against Eagun, he invites Michael to attend a tournament being held in the colosseum. This incarnation has rounds consisting of four battles which are played 4 vs. 4 in a doubles format. The AI here is smarter than in any other colosseum in the game. The opponent's Pokémon levels also rise to match the player's highest leveled Pokémon, but will not go below level 60. Admins On Battle #4 of each round, the player will battle a character that was seen earlier in the game. Once beaten, they will give a reward, and a title. In the order that they are defeated: Lovrina must be defeated in Orre Colosseum in order to start the Lucky Egg quest. The opening scene of Pokémon XD features Michael in a simulated version of Orre Colosseum. Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Hunter.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Greel |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Herlam |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Navigator.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Navigator |name=Lestor |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=LovrinaHeadshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 Lobel always leads with . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Worker.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Worker |name=Lobel |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Casual Guy.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Guy |name=Makel |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Limar always leads with . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Researcher.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Researcher |classlink=Scientist (Trainer class) |name=Limar |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=SnattleHeadshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f1.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Navu |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f2.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Pixen |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Daks |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=GoriganHeadshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Rekix |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Dargs always leads with . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Dargs |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Naono always leads with or . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Lady.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Matron |name=Naono |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Chobin always leads with and . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=RoboGroudon.png |size=100px |prize=N/A |class=Robo Groudon |classlink=Robo Groudon |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 2.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Team Snagem |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Team Snagem |name=Jedo |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 3.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Team Snagem |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png |size=80px |prize=N/A |class=Snagem Head |classlink=Gonzap |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 6 Jebol always leads with . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Sailor.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Sailor |name=Jebol |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder f.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Loar |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Felps |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=ArdosHeadshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=XD |locationname=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 7 Lest always leads with or . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Supertrainer f 2.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Supertrainer |name=Lest |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Ebson |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Klept always leads with either or . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer m.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |classlink=Ace Trainer (Trainer class) |name=Klept |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=EldesHeadshot.png |size=70px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name= |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Colosseum de Rhode Colosseum Rhode |de=Colosseum Orre |it=Arena Aurea |es_eu=Coliseo Aura }} Category:Orre locations Category:XD locations Category:Colosseum locations de:Colosseum Orre es:Coliseo Aura fr:Colosseum de Rhode it:Arena di Auros ja:オーレコロシアム